Another Day
by darkangel1012
Summary: One shot:Lord Voldemort kills Draco and Harry, who had feelings for Draco, has to live without him. Based on the video by Slytherinja on youtube.


Another Day: darkangel1012

AN: Based on the video 'Another Day/ Draco&Harry' by slytherinja. Post Half-blood Prince. It is different from the video at the end but the beginning is basically the same. Try listening to the song 'Another Day' by Amy Diamond while reading the fic. It works wonderfully so that the lyrics won't mess you up sometimes. But the flow is good from what my beta said.

Don't own Harry Potter or the song.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat still as he heard the news that day from Remus. Voldemort had killed followers that had not been loyal to him or who had not been successful in their tasks. He sat cold, numbed by the feeling. For Draco Malfoy had been killed in the process.

_I'm sorry_

_For all the words I didn't say_

_It's too late_

_Cause now you've gone so far away_

_I feel like I'm lost with nothing left but shattered dreams _

_So lonely_

_I'm holding on to memories_

_But then I feel you're love surrounding me_

_It takes away the pain inside of me_

_I believe_

_I believe we'll be together_

No one had known the truth about them. Not really. Being obsessed had nothing to do with their feelings for each other. Or maybe it had everything to do with it. He left the kitchen of the Burrow as the others sat and talked about the deceased. Severus Snape had not been mentioned as one of the dead and so the Order assumed that this was obviously the proof that Snape had been with Voldemort all along. But Harry heard none of it. He merely stared out into the backyard, thinking. Thinking of all their moments together in the dark, hidden from everyone.

_Another day_

_Another time and place_

_Somewhere someway_

_We'll meet another day_

_Another day_

_I'll see you and me _

_Somewhere someway _

_Another day_

The Order found proof that the anonymous tips they had been receiving had indeed been Draco. He was, in essence, a very good double agent for the Order. They had not realized it at all, but Harry could tell. He knew the loop of Draco's l's and the slope of his h's and b's. He had received them many times in notes throughout the years. Secret notes that no one knew of. Secret notes that lead to locations to meet, and to reconcile at for the harsh words said throughout the day. Harry sighed and Hermione and Ron looked at him in worry. '_I'm sorry Draco…I'll avenge you, promise.'_

_Oh darlin'_

_We may be so far apart _

_but I know that_

_You'll always stay inside my heart_

_Forever_

_Cause you're the only love I know_

_Together_

_I'll never have to be alone_

_Your spirit gives me hope to carry on_

_And I understand that even though you're gone_

_Life goes on_

_Life goes on without you baby_

The next day, on June 5th, a battle erupted. This time was to be the final one though. The Horcruxes were taken care of, Nagini included, and all that was left of Voldemort himself. Harry stared up at the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin with disgust and utter hatred. Voldemort had taken away his only actual true love, the love he had never told how much he cared for him. Until it was too late. Harry felt time stay at a stand still and, using Draco's wand, he yelled out the third Unforgivable in Voldemort's direction.

_Another day_

_Another time and place_

_Somewhere someway_

_We'll meet another day_

_Another day_

_I'll see you and me _

_Somewhere someway _

Celebration after celebration was held that June and July, in remembrance of the month that Voldemort was finally vanquished and Harry's birthday. Yet, Harry declined almost every one. He had managed to tell Hermione and Ron the truth, but Hermione had already had it figured out to a certain extent. The clever witch that she was, but she had told Ron not to confront Harry until he was ready. '_They would have been good to us Draco, see? Maybe, they'll understand what I want to do. What I want to do to see you again. Hopefully, they'll understand since…I feel hollow now.' _Hermione and Ron had never felt so different from Harry in their lives the moment he told them what he wanted to do to feel complete again.

_Another day_

_Another time and place_

_Somewhere someway_

_We'll meet another day_

_Another day_

_I'll see you and me _

_Somewhere someway _

_Another day_

"**Draco?" Harry looked around in his dream world before his eyes rested on Draco.**

"**Harry, you can't come with me yet." Draco said, though there was a smirky smile on his face.**

"**Why not? I need you and you're over there…. I've avenged you, you know. Are you happy with that?"**

"**I'm proud of you Harry, just so you know. But you shouldn't do it. They need you just like we needed each other."**

"**I still need you." Harry sat on the grass and Draco sat next to him curled up into his side comfortably.**

"**You mean, you still miss me. Don't worry, you prat, I miss you too." Even the insult was filled with affection and love from the Slytherin and Harry shut his eyes as his arms circled his love. **

"**There's more to that though Draco….I love you too. And I never got a chance to say it until now, no matter how many times you told me." Draco pulled back at this and gave his a smirk, though his silver eyes were alight with affection and a near worship feeling.**

"**So? Stupid Gryffindor. I already knew. You wouldn't have come back so many times if you didn't. Besides, you'll have plenty of time to tell me you love me."**

"**How?"**

"**I'm haunting you." **

Before Harry could ask, his dream world spun out of control and he woke up, alone. And he was still not at peace, feeling his life slip away as he lost the will to go on because of his lost. He only stayed because… Draco wanted him to.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So there ya go. A very tearful fanfic to go along to the equally tearful video 'Another Day/ Draco&Harry' by Slytherinja. Hopefully, I did her justice. Thank you. Reviews and Flames are welcome. I would post the link but it won't let me.


End file.
